Gravées sur ta peau
by Fujikujaku
Summary: L'eau se teignit en rouge, gouttant sur ses cuisses et son ventre, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. C'était une si belle couleur, malgré qu'elle lui rappelait trop un passé qu'il avait cherché à fuir.


Je me bats contre du writer's block, donc acceptez cet humble mini-drabble en offrande. Pas mon meilleur, je sais, mais l'idée a refusé de quitter mon cerveau, alors il a bien fallu que je l'écrive. Voici donc mon headcanon pour les choix vestimentaires particulièrement bizarres de notre Yumi préféré.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Yumichika retira son uniforme détrempé et le plia dans un coin de la petite salle d'eau. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis deux jours, et l'attaque des Menos était venu comme un souffle d'air frais, secouant la division de sa torpeur. Ils étaient revenus, tous trempés de boue et hilares, encore remplis d'adrénaline et de fièvre de combat. Il s'était éclipsé pendant le retour, allant directement dans cette pièce qui était grandement ignorée par la majorité de sa division; secrètement il se disait qu'à quelques rares exceptions près, la Onzième devait avoir une phobie de l'eau et du savon... Son uniforme retiré, il enleva tout le reste, jusqu'à ses petites plumes qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à éviter le pire.  
Sur le poêle, de l'eau chauffait depuis quelques minutes, des volutes de fumée aromatisée embaumaient toute la pièce. Quelques pétales et quelques herbes rendaient l'acte de se nettoyer tellement plus agréable. L'odeur de rose et de camomille le calmait, comme peu de choses savaient le faire. Comme peu de choses avaient jamais réussi à le faire.

Son regard violet croisa le miroir qui était posé sur le mur, et un frisson le traversa quand il vit la cicatrice au-dessus de son coeur. Il avait toujours pas réussi à surmonter la révulsion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait cette marque. Il avait beau la cacher, les dissimuler, faire comme si elle n'existait pas, il la voyait tous les jours. Les mêmes traces couraient sur son bras droit, une profonde cicatrice qui n'avait jamais disparu, peu importe le temps et les soins qu'il y avait mis. Elle restait brute...sombre...sale. Une marque qui ne disparaîtrait jamais...  
Il prit un linge et commença à retirer la boue et le sang de ses mains et de ses bras, en essayant de chasser les souvenirs pénibles. L'eau se teignit en rouge, gouttant sur ses cuisses et son ventre, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. C'était une si belle couleur, malgré qu'elle lui rappelait trop un passé qu'il avait cherché à passé où il n'avait eu rien ni personne. Un passé sans rêves, sans espoir. Un passé sans la division, sans le capitaine...sans l'amitié qu'il avait trouvé en Ikkaku...

Un grognement frustré s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se leva pour attraper le yukata léger qui était en train de l'attendre, impeccablement tendu. Avoir ce genre d'accès de mélancolie ne servait à rien à part perdre du temps. Le repas serait servi bientôt, et s'il n'était pas parmi les siens dans les temps, quelqu'un viendrait certainement le chercher. Et s'il on le voyait comme il l'était, comme il l'était *vraiment*, avec les preuves de sa faiblesses gravées directement dans sa peau, il ne le supporterait pas.

Une main surgit de derrière lui pour lui attraper le bras, et il se retourna avec un bruit de surprise; il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la salle d'eau. Il s'apprêta à frapper, ou à lancer une des répliques cinglantes qu'il avait faciles, mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant l'intrus.

- ...I...kkaku..?

- Il serait pas temps d'oublier ces conneries? Putain, je savais que tu prenais beaucoup trop de temps.

- Tu ne pouvais pas juste m'appeler...?

D'un simple geste il se dégagea le bras et referma son yukata au possible, cachant également la cicatrice sur sa poitrine. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, maintenant qu'il avait fini par se faire voir, mais c'était devenu très difficile. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être Ikkaku...? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être lui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi, maintenant...

- Rien de plus ou de moins. Tu aimes te poser des questions qui franchement sont complètement connes.

- Ca ne te...dérange pas? Tu ne me trouves pas dégoûtant?

Avec une certaine douceur, Ikkaku vint lui mettre un coup sur l'épaule, faisant bien attention à ne pas froisser le yukata.

- Y a rien de dégoûtant. T'as survécu, voilà tout. T'as des cicatrices, et alors? T'es pas le seul, y a pas une seule personne autour de toi qu'en a pas une. C'est la preuve que t'as survécu. Je vois pas ce qui y a de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans.

- Personne ne devait les voir...

- Yumi, t'es con ou quoi? J'ai toujours su qu'elles étaient là, tu crois que je suis aveugle?

Ikkaku l'aida à se mettre sur pied et lui tendit ses plumes. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, même si c'était une des nombreuses façades que son ami mettait régulièrement en place. Au moins il ne tremblait plus, c'était déjà une amélioration.

- Tu te sens capable de venir boire avec nous?

- Toujours. Mais juste une chose, Ikkaku... Personne ne doit savoir. Tu me comprends? -

Tu sais, si j'avais eu envie de dire tes secrets à qui que ce soit, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Tant pour tes cicatrices que pour tout le reste...

Le regard que Yumichika lui lança était indéchiffrable.


End file.
